Pistacchio Eyes
by Paru Cafe
Summary: "Screw fairytales," Ryuto thinks. "If Lily is my princess, then I'm a toadinosaur. I don't have any chance to stand by her side, stuck in a five-year old shrimp body." Fifteen years have passed since Ryuto's birth. Hirake ! Ponkikki, and Gachapin, all of that is has been. But Master has something to offer to Ryuto. Maybe, he can write his own fairytale. Lily/Gacha & Miku/Luka.
1. Prologue

**A/N : **I don't expect this story to have reviews. Or to be enjoyed, by any chance.

First, because, yes, this _is_ a **Lily X Gacha** _-le gasp-_ Second, because this is _Sci-fi_ and _Family_, not exactly the star theme here. Third, 'cause Rin & Len (or ffnet prince-ess) are spoiled, cocky, reckless, insulting bastards. They are **mean**. Got it ? I'm not bashing them in any way, (_at least, I hope you all Rin/Len fans won't be offended) _but I needed two brats, I got 'em. Sowwee~ Fourth point : the second pairing is _Miku X Luka_ (although I just mention it. But it's important.) Fifth : I'm not _exactly_ the best writer in the world. Maybe the _worst_. And I'm _French_, so my English _sucks_.

But. Since this story rots in my computer since so long, I thought it would be too bad to let it be erased by some nasty viruses. So I just typed it in English quickly. Why in English ? 'cause I want to learn. It's not my native tongue, not at all. And since I already have many things to do... (yea, like, one translation, and two French stories to update. Beautiful, really.)

I'm being sarcastic. Sorry about that. I'm just sad. And _tired_. Tired of crap. I'm sick. Really sick. Not sick in the head. In my body. Some illness. I won't name it. Before that disease slowly start to eat me, I want to finish _this_ story especially. That's maybe why I'm typing this story in English. I really,**_ really_ **don't want to upset my fellow French readers. It's maybe selfish, but I'm just afraid they would judge my stories _differently_ just because I'm sick.

Lily, Gacha, Master, Luka, Miku... they are like my counterparts. What they think are my thoughts. Plus my imagination.

Alright. Like I've said before, I don't except this story to have reviews. But if I have some, I will be very happy.

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I don't and wont own Vocaloid. Only my writing, plots and jazz like that.

* * *

**Pistacchio Eyes**

-Prologue-

* * *

All human are looking for Love.

Complex feeling and impossible for most people, to define. Yet, this word has a place in the dictionary, and it describe poorly the extraordinary sensation.

Love through the ages, genders, social barriers; Love is transmitted- _must be_ transmitted, because a world without Love would be equivalent to Despair and Chaos.

A Promethean question was thrown in faces for years. Is there a soul, in a cyborg body? If yes, isn't it artificial, devoid of feelings and cold like an empty shell, unfit for love?

Even today, this question remains unanswered.

Except for one person.

Master.

A mysterious person, who, in the shadow of Crypton, has given life to Vocaloid ...

What?

You don't know what is Vocaloid?  
Of course you do. Search in your memory.  
Nico Nico Douga, and Yamaha, Crypton, 2007 computer big buzz ? Holographic concerts in Tokyo, Los Angeles, Berlin? Hmn?  
Aaah. Well, you remember. All right.

Master broke the barrier of pixels, through a complicated process. Master has created a mortal coil for each Vocaloid and transferred their voice(s) ...

He achieved the impossible. And I, Lily, I'm a Vocaloid, transferred to a body latex imitation flesh, my bones to steel, fiber optic and a striking realism.  
It was so strange! But so nice to see the world. I woke up like everyone else, in a room littered with hundreds of cables and computers. Master came up to me and greeted me, tested my voice, I was checked in "good health", and I was functional.

We are alive. In our chest, is hiding our housing unit, our "heart." During the creation of Yuzuki Yukari, I had the opportunity to see one. It's a kind of shapeless, translucent, form covered with sticky plasma, as it must be perfectly harmonious with the artificial muscles of our body, and once started, it shines a bright white color, and the pulse rhythm of electrical connections which we operate. As a human or animal heart pump blood.

We can not operate without the CPU. If it gets damaged, we wither away.

Master recommended to pay close attention to three points; first, throat- because this is where is our voice. Glass fibers meticulously trimmed, perfectly according to our voice parameters, serve as vocal cords. The second vital point is the central unit, because there is the boundless energy of electricity makes us tick. Thirdly, the head. What you call human brain is hard for us. Otherwise we are no longer ourselves. I never really understood this part. Let's say a multitude of nerves is composed. Resides in our ability to think, reason, hard disk command each brochure on our body.

More importantly, there is the _soul_.

Master tells us that our soul hide in the hard disk. I don't know what to think about this, I don't know if we have souls. But I know that we are sentient. Scheduled or not, I don't give a single damn fuck- pardon the word, but Master said that the vulgarity was part of my personality- we have _feelings_, and I cherish them.  
Master makes us live in a huge house- a huge mansion. Because we raised a lot of money. With our concerts. When Miku and her friends arrived on stage instead of holograms, they were able to graze the public's hands ...!

Miku?

Ah, you don't remember her?  
Hatsune Miku. The most famous of all of us. In the house, she is the centerpiece. It is essential. Miku is always positive and brings joy. Many of us appreciate. Many, but not all.

Because there are obviously some who don't appreciate the popularity of Miku.

Kagamine Rin / Len for example.

Two nasty little brats that want Miku's death, as she is more popular than they. They are very similar, and share the same soul- their hard drive is the same.

Their campaign "_green is our enemy_" rallied a few people. They tried to enlist me, since our physical features have several similar points, but I refused. Firstly, because I'm friends with Miku, with Sonika, Nigaito, Gumi, and then ...

With ... Ryuto.

Ryuto Gachapoid. Gacha for friends, as if he was a _gachapon _himself...

A cute Vocaloid, who wear the appearance of a five-year old little boy, or a dinosaur, which continues to amaze me.

Evidence, he was the one who first discovered the Master's disease.

And it was him who fell in love with me.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N 2** : If you see typos, mistakes, grammar issues, if you have some questions, please leave a review, I'll answer as honestly as possible. But not on my disease. Sorry, it's personal.

I'll type the second chapter asap. Maybe in two days.


	2. Une bête de cirque ou Pinocchio ?

-Chapter one-

_Une bête de cirque ou Pinocchio ?_

* * *

Master scratched his chin and sighed.

He still couldn't contact_ Mitchie_. Master took his address book and searched all contacts of producers whose names began with M. _Minato_ had agreed, but he wanted _Mitchie_ to be present. Selfishly, giving birth to all Vocaloid made him ecstatic but very fatherly. Although he rarely himself showed in the house, he kept an eye on them constantly, literally. If his eyes shone with a supernatural strange flicker, it was because with the help of a brilliant gifted computer technician, he had created contact lenses that controlled his remote cameras. Therefore every moment he thought of a Vocaloid and wanting to see them a camera would be pointed on the latter without them noticing.

Obviously, he wasn't spying them -would they discover this, they would have panicked but he was concerned for his ... children. He was not ashamed to say they were his kids.

He and his superiors had conducted the project "VocaBirth" since the beginning. He oversaw everything, and today the Vocaloids called him as their Master (he was flattered by the title). The directors had seen fit to leave it as a bridge between them and their projects, and Master had accepted with great pleasure.

With a sigh, he leaned back in his front of him was a desk littered with papers of all kinds, and just below, was a mixing console as long as the narrow room plunged into darkness. The only light was flashing neon signs from its thousands of buttons. As a recording room, a Plexiglas separated him from an immense circular room, similar to the one we saw in the project "AB" for _Corruption Garden_, but infinitely greater. The cells were shining a bright light. In the middle of the disk light, lay a shapeless mass with a vague resemblance to human.

What looked like his chest rose and fell at a rate of a low buzz, making _pshfff-pshfff-_ which sounds like a bicycle pump. The figure curled in a fetal position seemed asleep, but very vulnerable as completely nude. A thin sticky film was covering its member, as if someone had broken an egg on its body.

With his modified eye lenses, Master zoomed a little more about the silhouette and scrutinized his slow and quiet movements. According to its morphology, it was a boy. Young. About sixteen, seventeen in appearance, eighteen if rounded. His short hair was green, but it was impossible to tell if they were dark or bright green, because of the light emitted from the glass floor below his curled figure. His shoulders were square, but slightly sunken in his place. His eyelashes were very long, as his mouth remained closed.

Master sighed again. Swallowed before carefully watching the boy. His eyes became glassy, and, hurriedly, he searched his papers to find a thick notebook. With trembling fingers, he seized a pen and scribbled hastily on it.

_3:17 am. No huge change. His mouth is closed, I'm afraid I'll cut meticulously the glass fibers. I inserted the heart and the hard drive a week ago, yet no sign of functionality is issued except his breath._ _He soothes me... I must say that he soothes me. After him, I could close my eyes in peace and everything would be finished. I cannot wait to see him walk and sing, but for now, his breathing is simple as a lullaby like the melody of a single placenta._ _I was afraid for a moment, when he rejected the transplant the other day. I thought my last project would be lost forever, and I would not have the time to start another. But he seems to go well, and I stick to him more than ever._

_Gachappend..._

* * *

Ryuto opened his eyes. It was dark. The black was surrounding him everywhere. Panicking, Ryuto waved his arms around him until his little hand slapped his nightlight. The soothing green light lit up the room. He swallowed, slipping his headphones on his ears he put on the song called Circus Monster. Not exactly the song that is expected from a five-year-old boy.

Sighing with delight to the music, he sat on his bed, and placed his feet on the ground. His bed was definitely too big. He unplugged the charging cable and headed for the bathroom. Returning, he passed in front of his large mirror as he stopped to look. Ryuto was so small he was barely a quarter of the oval mirror. His mouth twisted into an unpleasant snarl; he frowned.

_Hirake! Ponkikki_ had just ended.

Following the gradual decline in popularity of the cartoon, and after fifteen years of loyal service, _Hirake! Ponkikki_'s studios had to stop production of the cartoon, to focus on a new series.

Ryuto Gachapoid had no more reason to exist.

"I want to grow." He said, to nobody in particular.

Fifteen years had passed since his creation. In fifteen years no one had loved his voice, also he was ugly. His costume was so ugly. He had buckteeth and cheeks like a hamster when he was human. And when he was transformed into dinosaur, he was just as ugly. _So hideous_…

Two large tears rolled down his cheeks. Sobbing, the boy curled up on himself, he was ugly, and no one loved him. Nobody liked _his_ voice. For fifteen years he had suffered his horrible fate, jokes, insults and displeasure from fans. His family did everything to protect him, especially big sister Sonika and big sister Gumi. But this overprotection always made him choke, he also knew that they hated _his_ voice.

And now, his cartoon has stopped for good.

"I'm a Circus Monster."

He shuddered as he loathed his voice.

* * *

Lily sipped her teacup quietly, occasionally throwing a glance at Gumi on the other side of the table. She played with the pendant in her hand, leaving her carrot cake untouched.

"To whom does it belongs?" she asked after a moment, pointing to the necklace. "For the moment, to Master." Gumi chuckled. "He gave it to me, telling me to keep it safely until he can take it back." Lily raised an elegant gold eyebrow. "In this case, you should stop having fun with and put it away in a box." Gumi shrugged. Then nodded to Cul who had just entered their dining room.

"Hi sleepyhead?" Gumi tried. She knew that Cul wasn't used to waking up so early.

"Mornin' carrot-lover" Cul grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Hello all." Smiled Gakupo as he entering the dining room.

He poured a cup of coffee and sat down in his place, Lily watched the clock and then turned to her companions seated around her. "Where is the dinosaur?" she asked. All of their eyes widened. Ryuto was usually the one who got up earliest in their wing, the wing of Internet Co. Worried, they rose at the same time. By taking an agreement, Cul went to the other side of the building. Gakupo went to the master wing; Gumi went downstairs to see the ground floor. And Lily headed towards Ryuto's room.

When she opened the door, something seemed very strange. Ryuto's room was generally very light but now the shutters were closed.

Gachapoid hates the dark.

"Ryuto?" she murmured. A mass under the duvet of the bed shivered. "Ah, you ... you okay? Are you sick?" She approached and sat on the bed. "You want me to do something for you kid?"

She saw a tuft of green hair turning his head negatively. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Ryuto ..." "Do you hate me?" interrupted the little boy. Her eyes widened. What, was he depressed? A five-year old boy? "What...?" "You're the only one calling me Ryuto, you never call me_ Gacha_ ... It's because my voice is ugly, right?" He seemed near to tears, clutching at his bed sheets.

"What?" She repeated dumbly, "W-Who told you that? If it's Yuki, believe me, _I swear_ I'll..." she trailed off, cracking her knuckles dangerously. "_Lily!_" Ryuto pleaded as his voice cracked. "Answer me..." She bit her lip. Answer him? He really didn't have such a beautiful voice like the others...

**Exactly like her.**

"Yes, yes, you do not have a nice voice, Ryuto." she admitted.

He stiffened. "And I don't like your design, especially when you're a dinosaur. But you know what? I _don't_ hate you. If I call you Ryuto, it's because I have not really many friends, except Luka, Miku, and Mosh. You are _nice_, Ryuto. You are the nicest boy I know and you are very _brave._" she added. She crossed her arms and smiled gently.

"You're even braver than me, Ryuto. When people have criticized you, you kept your head up and you continued to sing for the children who loved _Hirake! Ponkikki_. Me, I'm holed up in a corner. It took me tons of courage to go up and see Master, _Niki_, but otherwise, I was _nothing_. But you Ryuto, you continued on. You made false smiles, you pretended to laugh, but you also _never_ stopped. I admire you very much, I can never hate you."

She stopped talking when the boy began to cry. She rubbed his head and reassured him, whispering _shhh, shhh it's all right_ and other sweet nothings. Lily's presence was so familiar to him, unearthing some ancient feeling.

He was born fifteen years ago, and when he thought he had forgotten everything as he grew up. He was a man trapped in the body of a boy. But he admitted, weeping along with Lily he felt completely like a true little _kid_.

* * *

**A/N : **Chapter one hurray ! Thanks to my fantastic beta-reader, **Maroon Cross** ! She did a really good job ! I'm ashamed of all those errors (u/w/u) Her stories are awesome too ! Check them up ! Yes the title is in French :) It means : _"A circus beast or Pinocchio ?"_

In the second chapter, a really mean Kagamine will reveal his/her dark side. It will be longer !


	3. La Grenouille

**A/N : **This chapter describe more Lily and Luka's day than Ryuto. Expect lovey-dovey Negitoro fluff :d

Thanks again to my amazing beta-reader **Maroon Cross** ! The title's chapter means "The Frog".

* * *

Chapter 2

-_La Grenouille_-

* * *

_23:02. I can't do it. No matter how hard I try, I can't do it. He opens his eyes, walks, eats, but he doesn't open his mouth to speak. Ever. When I ask him a question he did his best to answer me, but with __gestures__._

_Why wont he talk? Yet ... Since his first breath the interface emits the desire to express himself and use his voice. Why? Gachappend, why wont you?_  
_I will keep him under observation in the alveoli cell room. I refuse to leave him be when he is so dysfunctional._

_My last child..._

* * *

From Thursday to Saturday, the small Ryuto stayed in bed and nobody was really worried. Anyway, it was not as if he collapsed under requests for songs like Miku and Rin / Len. But some sadness solidarity hovered over the house; after all, Ryuto was now useless since he was only created for _Hirake! Ponkikki_. He was only a decoration, a souvenir.

The Internet Co. family remained at his bedside as long as possible and some grew annoyed by his stubborness. But Gumi began a fierce battle against Lily; the battle of who-will-stay-longer-at-Gacha's-side.

When it was Saturday, Gacha deigned to get up to eat bread as everyone took a deep breath and got reassured but Lily knew it was useless to be so. Ryuto went through depression, he might have been five but he thought too much. The little seemed to lack confidence in him terribly.  
With a sigh, she rose and walked in the common room.

_"Common Room"_ ... yes, this may seem very cliché and make you think of Harry Potter, but it is the best way to explain.

The manor works this way: the ground floor overlooking a huge hall with a clock in the middle and two staircases, one to the right and the other to the left. Other staircases concealed in walls (secret system) lead, among others, the garage, swimming pools, football pitches, sports halls, but most used goes to the giant recording center with a fairly long corridor off to get bikes and cars. Another somewhat less used room is the one leading to the Master of plants, the garden.

The information is confusing and unclear on this part. In any case, each Vocaloid knows that the labs are very large, high-tech, and is dangerous to walk there alone. Master can go months without highlights, to return one day with one of them pale and emaciated, but beaming.

Stairs lead obviously higher on the first floor, the first floor consists of four parts: the wing _Crypton Future Media_, with five-bedrooms apartments, _Yamaha_ wing, three bedrooms, the _AH Software _wing, five bedrooms, and the wing _Power-FX_, three bedrooms.

The second floor houses the wing _B-plats_, six rooms, the wing _Internet Co_., five bedrooms. The wing _EXIT TUNES_, two bedrooms. Finally, the _Zero-G Ltd._ wing, Eight rooms. The third floor was divided into three parts: the common part, where everyone found himself, for parties, to eat, watch TV, in short, for many things.

The other large room was a breathtaking music room. The kitchen served on the common part, separated by a thin curtain. Finally, two emergency staircases leading into the flat roof, where among other things, parasols and laundry lines are tangled. Got it?

Lily headed towards the common room on the third floor and Since the music room was next door, she heard a great crescendo of piano and Meiko's voice accompanying it. Immediately she recognized _Piano x Forte x Scandal_. She smiled and shook her head with the rhythm. Meiko and she were drinking buddies in bars and pubs witch hushed atmosphere while full of nicotine and alcohol, Meiko always approached a microphone and charmed everyone with her voice. Perfect with _jazz_ and _latina_. She felt a small twinge of jealousy; she was the only one not to have had _Append_ with Ryuto.

Shaking her head to scramble her thoughts, she sat comfortably on the couch which for once was left unoccupied. She got up suddenly and went to get a cup of soup that can be prepared in a couple minutes. No sooner had she taken a sip of liquid filled with vegetable that to her chagrin, Kagamine Rin entered the hall with a honeyed smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Lily~" Rin purred in a sweet voice. "What are you drinking?"  
"Soup." Lily replied flatly, she didn't like her much.

"Hmmn," Rin was obviously very interested. "And why do you drink soup on our old couch?" Lily frowned and shrugged as she didn't understand why Rin was questioning her like that, "Think, Rin. Because I'm hungry, I have free time and since I don't have any song requests, that's all."  
"Haha! So that's why." laughed Rin, "Yes." Muttered the older woman.

"Do you know why you did not have song requests?"

Lily felt the blush of shame burning her cheeks, she shook her head distastefully before sighing. She had plenty of reasons: because her popularity had declined dramatically when her V3 voicebank was canceled, because her design no longer pleased, because fans didn't liked her voice, too hard to work with. She didn't answer and took a sip of soup.

"It's because of _Hatsune_," Rin hissed, her voice charged with venom when she spat Miku's name out. "She steals all our popularity." Lily felt a dull anger whistling in her ears. "So you want me to join _Green is The Enemy?" _Rin smiled. "I see you understand quick, Lily dearest. Yes, there will be more popularity and then we can finally crush these other-"

"Shut up, Kagamine," Lily hissed, "This is shit. You... You do not like Miku for various reasons ok? Your problem. Don't fuck with me, cause' I don't care. She is popular, great for her. Neru only came because you lied, saying it was Miku's fault Haku suffers so much and drinks! Len is with you because he's your counterpart, SeeU refused because she was afraid to accentuate racial hatred between Koreans and Japanese but mostly because she's friends with Miku. And... _you play dirty_, Rin. Looking for anything to lower her, instead of doing your best in your songs so you're like the paparazzi. I know you expect the first argument to swing in Miku's face with all _your_ homophobic prejudices, _that normally you do not have_, but have carefully prepared to hurt her and to _traumatize_ her even because she and Luka are dating. I find that disgusting! Besides, you avoid Gumi and you didn't even cared of Ryuto, you don't speak to Nigaito nor Sonika, all because you have your ugly selfish policy. No, I refuse. I would rather be damned and give my soul to the Devil then be with you."

Rin didn't even seem ashamed of it, all she did was narrow her eyes before forcing an evil smile on her face.

"Pretty moralizing, Lily. So that's your last words then?"

Lily felt something horrible hit her stomach as she paled slightly. She didn't regret a single one of those words, but she regretted that they have not hit home with Rin. The latter approached and stooped down to fix Lily with her sneering blue eyes.

"You're trying to hurt me? To lower myself? Heh, you can't." Rin whistled, "You're nothing, Lily. A silly Vocaloid, who decays to nothing for fifteen damn years, who drinks soup instead of doing what she need to do, singing. You're ridiculous. Without _Niki_, you're nothing. You're nothing without her. You're nothing without your handful of hardcore fans. You're nothing, you're nothing, you're nothing. You're empty, tasteless. You're empty, you have no consistency, no presence. You're almost a sham. Ice Queen, winter queen, you hide behind cold appearances, but you're nothing, you got no personality, you're nothing... Nothing at all! You're never almost. Almost untouchable, almost true, but you're always false. You're nothing, just false."

And with that, Rin burst out laughing and left the room.

* * *

Luka couldn't understand why or how her toothbrush disappeared.

Vocaloids must take care of their bodies, that is accentual. They must wash and eat, like humans do. Some vitamins are more useful than others and others are sometimes ineffective such as milk and calcium, useless as they have bones of steel. All had a personal bathroom, in addition to the small kitchen in their wing. So Luka was in her bathroom, nobody could come in without her knowing.

And yet, she lost all her toothbrushes.

It couldn't be Tako Luka, she couldn't see why her little octopus would steal her toothbrushes since it was unnecessary for it. The only person who had actually used the bathroom was Miku and Meiko perhaps, but since Miku started to visit her at night that's when her toothbrush had gradually disappeared.

Walking the corridors Luka was surprised by the calm, almost eerily scary silence. Typically the house was noisy, especially at night. Either everyone was doing something in their corner by being as loud as possible, either didn't care or some were in their associated groups wherever they went. Even if she had to admit that the silence was refreshing, it gave her goose bumps.

Something was off tonight.

Luka's eyes widened when she saw Gachapoid in his pajamas, sitting against the stairwell and clutching the bars. Holding a scream because the vision reminded her strongly of _The Grudge_, she slowly approached the little boy who looked like shit. Considering it normal, since he had stayed in bed for over a week. The pink-haired woman squatted; Ryuto looked up lazily, raising his two tired pistacchio orbs to meet Luka's aquamarine ones.

"You OK, Gacha?" she asked, taking her softest voice as not to disturb him. He hardly shook his head when his stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Luka asked, he gave a gentle nod as the boy moistened his dry lips and in a hoarse voice whispered, "Can I have a soup?"

* * *

The lights were strangely off in the common room.

Luka didn't go there knowing that Ryuto was afraid of the dark; her hand slipped into Ryuto's one and she headed towards the communal kitchen in the dining room.

She made the boy sit on the couch and tapped her chin as she thought o what to give him. "Meiko always says,_ 'a growing kid needs raw meat and vegetables'_right ?" she joked, imitating surprisingly well the voice of her brown-haired friend. "I guess it won't do any harm to you... Soup and steak tartare, is that all right?" The boy nodded, a tiny smile stretching his chapped cherub lips. "For the soup, no need to really cook for it," he noted. "It takes at least five minutes to make it, that's how long it takes."

Luka ruffled his grass-coloured hair. He was really adorable, and intelligent. Quickly, she prepared the soup and left to ground the meat before breaking a raw egg on top and handed him a cup of soup with his plate. The boy was eating without rush, taking his time as he chewed. Luka sat down opposite of him and pulled out her cellphone, the latest technology there was in their century.

A small text message from Miku warned her that she would be back in no time, she put her phone down as she glanced at the time: it was 10:30 p.m.. Luka frowned, she didn't liked the idea of seeing the tealette work so late.

A small tinkling sound entered her ears as she caught sight of a small piece of metal; Ryuto had pushed his plate after finishing, a faint pink tint to the cheeks. She became uneasy while clearing the table, "How are you? You aren't sick are you?"

The boy shook his head and she couldn't help but wonder at his silence. In her memory, though a bit shy, the boy was more talkative. "That's because it's hot?" she tried. He nodded. "It was good to you?" Luka asked again. Ryuto nodded again as well, in his tired eyes a slight glow flickered as he was grateful. She smiled and offered him to go to bed with her. "Want to sleep in my room, Ryuto?" she suggested, the soft smile still tugging at her lips.

The little boy considered the idea, then with difficulty, uttered "But isn't big sister Miku in your room tonight?"

Luka's cheeks became scarlet, how could one little boy know this? She was sure that Lily or Gumi had let slip that during their conversations, she sighed when she thought of that.

"Uh... she won't tonight, ok ?"

A cute little laugh escaped the lips of Ryuto, piercing an arrow into the heart of Luka as her eyes widened.

Then they heard a sob, they stiffened. Luka turned her head toward the source of the whimper, seeing as it came from the common room. The two looked at each other when she grabbed his little sweaty hand and walked in the darkness of the room.

On the couch laid a sobbing girl.

"Lily?!" exclaimed Luka and Ryuto at the same time.

Ryuto felt his hair stand on end, he never saw Lily crying. She looked miserable, curled up and doing her best to suppress her chills. Unknowingly, he let go the hand of Luka and dashed towards the quivering blond, before attempting to surround her with his little arms. Lily stopped crying gradually, the pinkette came up and gently slid her fingers through the blond hair of her friend to reassure her. Lily's heavy eyelids closed, leaving two new tears slide down her cheeks and she fell asleep soon after.

Luka, still shaken by the experience because she expected anyone else but Lily, rose trembling. She offered Ryuto to take their friend back to her room and with careful gestures, because Lily was heavier than Miku (she already had occasion to carry her bridal style to her girlfriend), she lifted her blonde friend in her arms and went up the stairs with Ryuto following. She accompanied them inside and tenderly tucked Lily in, she did the same to the boy in his room and he seemed upset.

"Ryuto? You still want to sleep with me or here?" Gacha shook his head, "If that does not bother you big sister Luka, I would rather stay here." He declined politely. "Want to watch over Lily, eh?" Luka chuckled and ruffled his hair, he blushed slightly and looked down. "Ok then. Brush your teeth and go to sleep, okay? It's late. Put on another pair of pajamas, if you can."

He nodded and Luka bid him good night as she stopped in front of Lily's room with a manicured hand resting on the wood. A host of questions jostled in her hard drive and threatened to exceed through her lips. She frowned and sighed, she would ask her tomorrow. She was leaving _Internet Co.'_s wing when the voice of  
Kamui Gakupo interrupted.

"Luka?" She stiffened as she had avoided Kamui since she started going out with Miku, Kamui was actually her former boyfriend. She had loved him, really. From the depths of her electric circuits. Gradually, the love was changed into boredom and pain. He did not regard her as she wanted to be listened, he thought only of him, but it was not his fault.

Gakupo just was not the guy she loved. When she had left him, he had gone to a battle to recover her, but she always refused. She no longer loved him, that was what she was sure of.

"You came to see Lily?" he asked. "Or ... _me_?" His voice sounded hopeful, Luka shook her head. "No, Kamui, I tucked Gacha in his bed that's all."  
She didn't tell him that she had carried a sobbing Lily in her arms, she knew that the blond didn't want to be seen like that. Kamui did not seem convinced, but he nodded nonetheless, he also came too close to Luka to her liking.

_He wants to mark his territory_, thought Luka as she stepped back, and he just seemed to follow since he took another step forward. "Luka ... You know, there are rumors that you go out with Miku?"

Luka felt cold sweat sliding like a snake into her shoulders blades. She had tried to keep it a secret, but secrets are always found in the mansion. She played the innocent card. "Really? You shouldn't believe it since people like rumors. How many magazines have said that I had gone gay to Meiko or _even_ Lily?"

She was ashamed to deny her relationship and her feelings for Miku, but Kamui frightened her. In his steel purple eyes glowed an surreal darker shade that froze her on the spot. He shrugged, visibly defeated. "Yes, you're right. Forgive me for not having confidence in you, Luka."

He smiled easily, she tried to do the same though not very convincingly. With an hoarse voice, she asked "Uh... Kamui? If it does not bother you, can you back up _a little_? I'm going so good night." Reluctantly, the samurai slipped to the side leaving her relieved. He surveyed her with suspicion as she descended the stairs, then turned on his heel once she left his sight.

* * *

Luka collapsed on her bed, panting. Ordinarily, her confrontations with Kamui were cold, she made him flee as quickly as he tried to approach her. But this time it was different.

He was _aggressive_.

Too much for her taste since he had frightened her. She recalled those nights without feelings when Kamui took off her clothes without her consent, and found relief in her body as if she were a lifeless doll. At this point, she considered it normal and thought she could be used to it. When worried, she talked to Meiko about her boyfriend's habits, the sake-lover was horrified and had broken her glass of _One Cup Ozeki_. (Considering that, to Meiko, that alcohol is the most precious thing in the world).

She must be tired, simply that. A noise outside her room attracted her attention; Meiko opened the door and smiled. "'Sup Luka?" "Hey Meiko," greeted Luka, a tired smile on her face. "Have you eaten yet?" "Don't worry, yes. We ate outside." the brunette reassured.

"By the way, did you see the silence in the hallways? It gives me goose bumps!"

"I've seen, yeah! What is happening?"

"No clue. New things?"

Luka opened her mouth, about to tell what happened for Lily or Kamui... But she just shrugged and informed her of the state of Ryuto. A joyful glow lit up her eyes and she was informed that Meiko would talk to Master, Luka approved. "The Number 1 Princess in the world awaits you," cooed Meiko before dodging a cushion thrown by Luka with her red cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Luka~" Miku sang, raising her arms for a hug. Luka pressed Miku gently into her arms, then freed herself from the embrace and sat on the bed laughing. Miku was brushing her hair when Luka snatched the brush and gently unraveled her teal locks, making from time to time small braids. The tealette leaned against the bed and let her head rest between older woman's thighs, enjoying her hands playing with her hair. She looked up to meet the aquamarine orbs of her beloved, but was greeted by the gloomy face of Luka, lost in thought.

"Luka, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh!" Luka exclaimed, roused from her daydreaming. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I was thinking that you work too late." Miku folded her arms and let out a tired sigh. "It's not as if I asked all the time to work. Singing is good, but everything else is exhausting ... but are you sure that there is nothing else?"

She stood up and stared at Luka's eyes from her full height, the pinkette looked up with a dignified posture.

"Absolutely certain."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true though."

"My ass."

"Is_ very_ sexy."

Miku blushed but narrowed her eyes, "Don't try to dodge the subject, _Megurine_. I repeat my question so what's wrong?" Luka sighed and rubbed her temples, that was a total fail.

"My friends." She admitted. "I have friends who have problems and it bothers me, hun. Nothing major." Miku squatted and kissed Luka on the cheek, looking straight at her blue orbs.

"Their problems are like mine, tell me what happened. _Please.._." she pleaded, a concerned look in her eyes. A faint pink tint took place on the Luka's cheeks, she shrugged. "Ryuto seems to look better, he got off his wing. He even ate what I have prepared for him, but what worries me is Lily. She... she cried, sobbed even. I've never seen her like this, Miku."

Miku's teal eyes widened when she heard that, she was familiar with Lily and she had never seen her cry. This woman buried all her sadness deep inside her. She wrapped her fingers around Luka's and reassured her gently. Luka, soothed, thought to tell her about Kamui but she refused to worry her girlfriend more than she already was. But it bothered her too...

In a trembling voice she told her of the confrontation she had with Kamui, Miku's eyes widened and she shook with rage.

"What a bastard." she whispered. "Miku!" Luka exclaimed, she had never heard the younger woman use such vulgar language. "Anyway, I belong to _you_ and _only_ you-"

"No, no, Luka. You don't belong to myself, you are _not_ an object. And he dared to make you believe that. He did before, and he tried again today. I will kill him next time." Her lips quirked into a snarl, a fierce light shone in her eyes. Luka blushed. Without further ado, Miku kissed her on the lips. "But why now?" The pinkette asked when they parted. "There must have been something that influenced him." Miku nodded and then frowned, "Stop thinking about that." She sighed, "I'm tired." Miku said stifling a yawn. Luka chuckled and kissed Miku on the forehead, "I'll let you sleep, then."

"Don't. No. Rest with me. Come on."

The pink-haired woman blushed and lay down beside her girlfriend. Their arms around each other as she inhaled the sweet smell of the tealette's shampoo and fell asleep comfortable, after a late night full of emotions.


End file.
